Rosa
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: AU. Lisanna afirma que el blanco y el rosa no combinan, solo Natsu y sus labios la pueden hacer cambiar de opinión. —Nali; para stefo villota.


¡ESTOY VIVA! *cae un trueno a su lado* ohgod, lamento no haber escrito nada Nali en casi 5 meses, no me llegaba la inspiración, un trauma realmente horrible. Peroooo… volví, esto puede considerarse 'pre cuela' y 'secuela' de Blanco.

**Disclaimer aplicado:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"**ROSA".**

A lo largo del tiempo, Lisanna se ha percatado de que ciertas cosas incomodan a una persona, y esta, por más que intente cambiar ese disgusto, no lo logra.

Lo pueden llegar a aborrecer tanto, que ni en pintura son capaces de ver ese algo.

Para los vegetarianos seria la carne, para los carnívoros las verduras, para los chicos los vestidos, para las chicas los deportes. Y con ella… el rosa.

Tanto la flor como el color.

Y sí, tiene poco sentido ya que la mayoría de sus ropas son rosas, y hay un rosal en el jardín de su casa, pero ella no lo soporta.

A diferencia del resto de las mujeres, que prácticamente idolatraban la palabra, ella procuraba evitarla, todo lo posible.

Ella pensaba que representaba lo perfecto, lo que no tiene ni un solo error, lo excesivamente cursi. Lo cursi la asqueaba también.

Tampoco tiene sentido, pero si la vida no careciera de sentido común, ella no quedaría prendada de un chico por solo verlo una vez, específicamente su cabello.

Era descortés, lo sabía. Era impensable, igualmente lo sabía.

Pero alguien podría explicarle eso después de ver ese cabello rosado tan colorido y sedoso. Tan… mágico.

¿En verdad era natural?, ¿Cómo era posible?

Ya, siendo una albina no era quien para quejarse del color de cabello de los demás, pero en ese caso, particularmente, no le disgustaba del todo.

Se sentía, atraída hacia él.

Ese día Mirajane le anuncio que asistiría a Fairy Tail de ahora en adelante, a ella le dieron nervios, pero no pensó que un chico llamaría tan rápido su atención.

Ella no era así. Los chicos le eran indiferentes, ¿entonces?

Entonces, su mente andaba mal. Quizá descompuesta.

Pero el mundo conspiraba en su contra, el profesor Gildarts la invito a pasar y le indico su nuevo lugar, justo un lado de él. Después de una vergonzosa escena en la que se tropezó con sus propios pies.

Unos pocos rieron, nadie con mala intención. Y él permaneció callado, observándola, demasiado para su gusto.

¿Tenía algo en la cara?

Parecía que sí, ya que no apartaba su mirada jade de la de ella, y eso, le intimidaba.

Porque siempre había gustado de los cuentos de hadas no aptos para diabéticos, imaginándose a ella misma como la princesa querida por todos, y resguardada en una torre por un dragón. Bien, ahí estaba su dragón.

¡Qué no era suyo ni nada de eso! Solo era un modo de referirse a él. Sí, solo eso.

Sonrió con los nervios a flor de piel, alguien tenía que dar el primer paso.

— U-um, ¿hola? —pregunto, juraría que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. El muchacho carraspeo, mostrando pena por verla de ese modo. También sonrió.

Y Lisanna sintió un revoloteo desconocido en sus tripas. Si fuera menos escéptica, bien podría haber sido un 'flechazo'.

Amor.

— H-hola —contesto él tartamudeando. Quiso contener su risa, en serio lo intento, pero verlo sonrojado, viendo de un lado a otro, y golpeando su pupitre una que otra vez, fue demasiado.

Otra vez, ¿eso era lo conocido como "Amor"? sería posible que de un solo encuentro, ¿le agarrara un gusto?

Dios, esperaba que sí, sino era oficialmente una acosadora. No dejaba de preguntarse como seria sentir ese disparejo cabello entre sus dedos.

El profesor hablo, presentándola oficialmente ante sus compañeros, no le prestó mucha atención. No apartaba la vista de él. Era como un imán, un imán divertido y rosado.

Y sin darse cuenta, el tiempo paso volando. Él la presento con sus amigos, Lucy una rubia muy bonita, y su novio Sting, la presidenta de clase un poco atemorizante pero igualmente linda Erza, un desnudista inconsciente Gray, y lo que parecía ser ¿su novia? Bueno, Juvia no dejaba de babear por él.

Ahí fue cuando supo su nombre, Natsu, como una reconfortante tarde de verano. O un atardecer, los atardeceres usualmente eran rosas.

Era realmente extraño.

Según entendía, pocas veces la persona curaba su fobia a un disgusto. Tenía que verse involucrada en una situación realmente importante para que sucediese.

Pero ella solo conoció a un chico, a Natsu, nada fuera de lo ordinario. Conocía personas cada día. Igual las dejaba de ver.

¡Nada tenía sentido ya!

El rosa y el blanco no pegan, aseguraba. No, nada.

El día y la noche tampoco, el ying y el yang menos. Eran demasiado opuestos. Ellos eran opuestos, o eso quería inducirse.

No es que negara sus nuevos sentimientos, que por cierto no eran tan buenos, pero no quería admitir que el rosa ahora… ahora le fascinaba.

Cada vez que lo veía, pensaba en Natsu. Y fuera en una carta, un pastelillo, una pulsera, un labial, lo que fuera, siempre le recordaba a él.

Lucy insistía que no había nada de malo en eso, que incluso ella tuvo un trauma con los videojuegos, que pensaba que eran una porquería, y ahora era la mejor 'gamer' del grupo. Pero los videojuegos eran distintos del rosa, muy distintos.

Y la culpa la carcomía por dentro, hasta no aguantarlo más. El día que Natsu se le declaro de sorpresa, a mitad de un almuerzo, se mordió la lengua.

— Aborrezco el rosa.

Natsu arqueo una ceja, sin entender lo que decía, a Lisanna le costaba creer su ingenuidad.

— ¿Y me lo dices por?... —quiso saber él.

— T-tu cabello, es rosa. Odio ese color —respondió, molesta—. Pero en ti se ve tan bien y me confundo, no sé qué pensar. No quiero que me guste, menos en ti. Porque eres lindo, demasiado, ¡pero el blanco y el rosa no combinan!

Y estaba demente para explicarle _eso_ a _él_.

Así que se resigno a perder su amistad, posiblemente una relación, y terminar en un manicomio. Aunque no estaba en sus planes que Natsu se riera de ella a todo pulmón y menos que la besara tan fogosamente como le era posible.

Creyó perder el aliento, sus labios sabían a fuego.

Al separarse, Lisanna le miro sin saber que decir con exactitud.

Murmuraba incoherencias, pensaba incoherencias. Mejor dicho, no pensaba.

— ¿P-p-p-pero qué?

— El rosa y el blanco si combinan tonta —dijo divertido y junto sus frentes, sin quitar sus ojos de los suyos—. Pero si no te gusta… puedo teñirme el cabello.

— ¡No! —grito sorprendiéndole, se apresuro en añadir, nerviosa: — M-me gusta, en serio.

No sería él si no fuera peli rosa.

Ahora se daba cuenta. Y es que… a final de cuentas, que el rosa le gustase ahora no era tan catastrófico. No si formaba la personalidad del posiblemente novio más dulce y sexy del mundo. Sí, puede que… el rosa y el blanco sin combinen.

— Pero… creo que es un buen momento para confesar que el blanco me da nauseas.

— Natsu… eres todo un idiota.

Bueno, quizás no tanto.

**#FIN**

* * *

Y con esto marco mi regreso (?) esta vez con Nali cien por ciento fiel, cero insinuaciones Nalu, no sé porque, de repente me disgusta la personalidad de Lucy ._. En fin, esto va dedicado a TODOS ustedes, ya saben que los amo. Pero es para **stefo villota** por adorar esta pareja, gracié c:

Abrazos y besos llenos de fluffy para ustedes~

¿Review?


End file.
